List of Blister Packs
Cartoon Favorites (Magenta or Red) Blister Packs 1000-1999 *1000 Smurfette *1001 Garfield the Cat *1002 Flintstones *1003 Batman in "The Joker's Wild" *1004 Amazing Spider-Man *1005 Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown *1006 Popeye *1007 Superman Meets Computer Crook *1008 GI Joe / Action Force *1009 Daffy Duck *1010 The true story of Smokey Bear *1011 Woody Woodpecker *1012 Mighty Mouse *1013 Bugs Bunny / Porky Pig / Daffy Duck *1014 Casper the Friendly Ghost *1015 Beep Beep the Roadrunner *1016 Scooby Doo in "That's Snow Ghost" *1017 Mr Magoo *1018 Pink Panther *1019 Little Orphan Annie *1020 Godzilla *1021 Incredible Hulk *1022 Sub-Mariner *1023 Tweety & Sylvester *1024 Superstar Barbie *1025 Doctor Strange *1026 Fantastic Four *1027 Super Heroes *1028 Raggedy Ann *1029 Jetsons *1030 Spider-Woman *1031 Bugs Bunny / Road Runner *1032 Smurfs #1 (flying smurf) *1033 Smurfs #2 (traveling smurf) *1034 Fonz and the Happy Days Gang NEVER ISSUED *1035 Shirt Tales *1036 Masters of the Universe #1 *1037 Snoopy & the Red Baron *1038 It's a Bird, Charlie Brown *1039 It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown *1040 Inspector Gadget *1041 Biskitts *1042 Cabbage Patch Kids *1043 Rainbow Brite *1044 Barbie NEVER ISSUED *1045 Rose Petal Place *1046 He-Man & the Masters of the Universe #2 *1047 Hugga Bunch *1048 My Little Pony *1049 Secret Wars NEVER ISSUED *1050 She-Ra, Princess of Power *1051 Super Powers NEVER ISSUED *1052 Thundercats *1053 Transformers *1054 Wuzzles *1055 Voltron *1056 Mask *1057 Centurions *1058 Silverhawks *1059 Jem *1060 Lazer Tag *1061 Brave Starr NEVER ISSUED *1062 Real Ghostbusters *1063 Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers NEVER ISSUED *1064 Superman *1065 Dennis the Menace *1066 Flintstone Kids *1067 Fraggle Rock *1068 Garfield NEVER ISSUED *1069 Looney Tunes *1072 Happy Birthday Bugs Bunny *1073 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles I *1074 Beetlejuice *1076 Tiny Toon Adventures *1077 Bugs Bunny & Tweety *1079 Scooby-Doo *1080 Flintstones *1081 Hammerman *1083 Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries *1084 Ren & Stimpy *1085 X-Men in "Captive Hearts" *1086 Batman: The Animated Series *1087 Spider-Man *1088 Adventures of Batman & Robin *1096 Taz Mania *1097 X-Men in "Deadly Reunions" *1103 Bugs Bunny Down Under Classic Tales/Special Subjects (Gold) Blister Packs 2000-2999 * 2001 Goldilocks & the Three Bears * 2003 Wizard of Oz * Holiday & Religious * 2004 Christmas Carol, A * 2005 The Night Before Christmas * 2006 Mother Goose * 2007 Noah's Ark * 2008 Bible Heroes * 2009 Moses and the Ten Commandments * 2010 Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * 2011 Jesus Christ * 2012 Golden Book * 2014 Wolf Man * 2015 Curious George * United States Travel, Science & Nature * 2016 Eskimos of Alaska * 2022 Wonders of the Deep * 2023 Wild Animals of the World * 2025 Dinosaurs * 2026 Sharks * 2027 America's Man in Space * 2029 Apollo Moon Landing 1969 * 2038 Indians of the Southwest * 2039 American Indian * 2042 Old Trains * 2047 National Air & Space Museum, Smithsonian Institution * 2048 Horses * 2049 Smithsonian Museum of History & Technology * 2050 Animals of Our National Parks * 2051 Children's Zoo, San Diego * 2052 National Museum of Natural History, Smithsonian Institution * 2055 Naval Air Museum * 2056 Monkeys * 2057 Snakes * 2058 Tutankhamun: King Tut, the Boy King * 2060 Dragons & Other Creatures, Metropolitan Museum of Art * 2069 Era of the Space Shuttle * 2070 Dungeons & Dragons * 2267 Sesame Street #2 * 2362 Star Trek: The Motion Picture Disney (Green) Blister Packs 3000-3999 * 3000 Fox & the Hound * 3001 Bambi * 3002 Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs * 3003 Peter Pan * 3004 Mickey Mouse * 3005 Donald Duck * 3007 Sleeping Beauty * 3009 Cinderella * 3010 Winnie the Pooh & the Honey Tree * 3011 Winnie the Pooh & Tigger Too * 3012 Disney on Parade * 3013 Pluto * 3014 101 Dalmations * 3015 Walt Disney World, Vacation Kingdom * 3016 Walt Disney World, Vacation Kingdom * 3020 Walt Disney World, Fantasyland * 3021 Rescuers * 3022 Pete's Dragon * 3023 New Mickey Mouse Club * 3024 Cat From Outer Space * 3025 Return From Witch Mountain * 3026 Mickey Mouse Jubilee * 3027 Dumbo * 3029 Fun With Numbers * 3030 Measure with Metrics * 3033 Disneyland: New Orleans Square * 3034 Winnie the Pooh & the Blustery Day * 3035 Disneyland: Adventureland * 3036 Disneyland: Fantasyland * 3037 Families, Seasons & Holidays * 3038 Disneyland: Liberty Square * 3039 My Disney ABCs * 3040 Five Senses, The * 3041 Words Make Stories * 3042 EPCOT Center #1 * 3042 EPCOT Future World #1 * 3043 EPCOT Center #2 * 3043 EPCOT Future World #2 * 3044 EPCOT Center #3 * 3044 EPCOT World Showcase #1 * 3045 EPCOT Center #4 * 3045 EPCOT World Showcase #2 * 3046 EPCOT Center #5 * 3046 EPCOT World Showcase #3 * 3047 Sport Goofy * 3048 Donald Duck's 50th Birthday * 3048 Donald Duck's Vacation * 3049 EPCOT World Showcase #1 * 3050 EPCOT World Showcase #2 * 3051 EPCOT World Showcase #3 * 3052 Pinocchio Revisited * 3053 Black Cauldron * 3054 Mickey Mouse & Friends * 3055 Duck Tales * 3056 Lady & the Tramp * 3057 Alice in Wonderland * 3058 Mickey Mouse: 60 Years With You * 3059 Gargoyles * 3060 Bambi * 3061 Disney World: Tomorrowland * 3065 Disney World: The Vacation Kingdom * 3066 Disney World: Main Street USA * 3067 Disney World: Liberty Square * 3069 Disney World: Fantasyland * 3070 Disney World: Adventureland * 3072 Peter Pan * 3073 Hollywood Mickey * 3074 Hercules * 3075 Chip 'n Dale in "Rescue Rangers" * 3076 Mickey Mouse Fantasy * 3077 Minnie 'n Me * 3078 Little Mermaid (movie) * 3079 Beauty & the Beast * 3080 Mickey's World Tour * 3081 Talespin * 3082 Ariel and the Magic Ring * 3083 Winnie the Pooh & the Honey Tree * 3084 Hunchback of Notre Dame #1 * 3085 Hunchback of Notre Dame #2 Festival of Fools * 3086 101 Dalmations (live action) * 3087 Enchanted World of Beauty & the Beast * 3088 Aladdin * 3089 Little Mermaid (television) * 3090 Perils of Mickey * 3091 Goof Troop * 3092 Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs * 3093 Cinderella * 3094 Pocahontas * 3095 Lion King * 3097 Mickey Mouse Birthday Surprise * 3098 Return of Jafar * 3099 Mickey Mouse Safari Club * 3157 Mickey and the Dinosaurs Showtime (Orange) Blister Packs 4000-4999 *4000 Dukes of Hazzard #2 *4001 More Scenes from ET The Extraterrestial *4002 Dukes of Hazzard #1 *4003 Muppets' Audition Night *4004 Great Muppet Caper *4005 Muppet Movie *4006 Muppets Go Hawaiian *4007 Meet Jim Henson's Muppets *4008 Secret of Nimh *4011 Batman (TV Series) *4018 Benji Superstar *4021 M*A*S*H *4021 Happy Days #2 *4023 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers No. 2 *4025 Benji's Christmas *4030 Eight is Enough *4031 CHiPs *4032 Buck Rogers *4033 Legend of the Lone Ranger (movie) *4034 Pogo *4035 Superman II *4036 Dark Crystal *4037 Tron *4038 Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan *4039 Annie *4041 Jaws 3-D *4042 Lost World, The *4043 Droids in "Twice Upon A Time" *4044 Superman III *4045 A-Team *4046 Dungeons & Dragons *4047 Michael Jackson's Thriller *4048 Sesame Street Visits the Farm *4049 Sesame Street: People in Your Neighborhood *4050 Sesame Street: Counting *4051 Sesame Street: Alphabet *4052 Sesame Street: Shapes, Colors & Sizes *4053 Fraggle Rock: Boober's Dream *4054 Knigh Rider / Supercar *4055 Gremlins *4056 Buckaroo Banzai *4057 Last Starfighter *4058 Dune *4059 Menudo *4061 How to Breakdance *4062 New York City Breakers *4063 Van Halen *4064 Goonies *4065 Muppet Babies *4066 Sesame Street: Follow That Bird *4067 Wrestling Superstars *4068 Punky Brewster *4069 Batman & Robin (Batman IV) *4070 Kidsongs Music Video Stories *4071 Barbie & the Rockers *4072 Sesame Street: Baby Animals *4073 Howard the Duck *4074 Pee-Wee's Playhouse *4077 Sesame Street Goes on Vacation *4078 Smooth Criminal with Michael Jackson 1988 *4079 Space Shuttle, NASA Space Center / Practical Uses of Space *4080 Wild Animals of the World #1 *4081 Wild Animals of the World #2 *4082 Alf *4083 Sesame Street #8: Rhymes *4084 Wind in the Willows *4085 Sesame Street Goes Western *4086 Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *4087 The Wubbulous World of Dr. Suess *4091 Gumby *4092 The Legend of Indiana Jones *4093 Barbie Super Star *4095 Star Trek: The Next Generation *4097 Sesame Street: Circus Fun *4098 Super Mario Brothers #2 *4100 Heidi *4101 Easter Story *4103 Animals of Our National Parks *4105 Dick Tracy *4107 Sesame Street Visits the Zoo *4109 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: the Movie *4111 An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *4114 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II, "The Secret of the Ooze" *4115 Rocketeer *4116 Sesame Street: Green Earth & Blue Sky *4117 E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial *4118 Family Matters *4119 Full House *4125 Sesame Street: Elmo Wants to Play *4126 Sesame Street's Silliest Videos *4137 Batman Returns *4138 Dinosaurs *4139 Crash Test Dummies *4140 Young Indiana Jones Chronicles *4141 Children's Zoo *4142 Dinosaurs *4149 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III, "Back in Time" *4150 Jurassic Park *4151 Shari Lewis' Lamb Chop & Friends *4153 Blossom *4154 Berenstein Bears *4158 Kidsongs Favorites *4159 Casper (movie) *4160 Batman Forever *4161 Magic School Bus *4162 Flipper *4166 Toy Story *4167 Muppet Treasure Island *4201 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers No. 1 *4202 Swan Princess *4203 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers No. 2 *4213 Casper *4215 Southern States *4247 Sesame Street #9 *4400 Donald Duck / Mickey Mouse / Goofy Scenic Views (Blue) Blister Packs 5000-5999 USA & Canada * 5000 Canada Contrasts * 5001 Alaska * 5002 Hawaii * 5003 Kodak Hula Show * 5004 Honolulu & Waikiki * 5005 Island of Oahu * 5006 Hawaii The Big Island * 5007 Islands of Kauai & Maui * 5008 Polynesian Cultural Center * 5009 Sea Life Park * 5012 Hoover Dam & Lake Mead * 5014 Muir Woods National Monument * 5018 California Highlight Tour * 5019 Yosemite National Park #1 * 5020 Sequoia & Kings Canyon National Park * 5021 Redwood Highway * 5023 Hearst Castle, San Simeon * 5024 Trees of Mystery, Requa * 5025 Palm Springs * 5027 Death Valley National Monument * 5029 Historic Santa Barbara * 5031 Winchester Mystery House & San Jose * 5036 Crater Lake National Park * 5037 Sea Lion Caves & the Oregon Coast * 5039 Columbia River Gorge Oregon and Washington * 5043 Mt. Rainier National Park * 5044 Seattle * 5047 Glacier National Park * 5048 Grand Teton National Park * 5050 Pikes Peak & Colorado Springs Area * 5051 Rocky Mountain National Park * 5052 Royal Gorge & Central Colorado * 5054 Mesa Verde National Park * 5057 North Pole, Home of Santa's Workshop * 5058 Cliff Dwellings Museum / Cave of the Winds / Seven Falls * 5060 Garden of the Gods & Colorado Springs Area * 5063 Bryce Canyon National Park * 5064 Zion National Park * 5065 Glen Canyon Dam * 5067 Oak Creek Canyon * 5068 Petrified Forest National Park and Painted Desert (AZ) * 5071 Grand Canyon River Expidition * 5073 Carlsbad Caverns Tour #1 * 5074 Carlsbad Caverns Tour #2 * 5078 Texas * 5080 San Antonio * 5083 Natural Bridge Caverns * 5085 Ozark Mountains Arkansas and Missouri * 5096 Black Hills * 5097 Black Hills Passion Play * 5099 Flintstones Bedrock City, Custer * 5109 Grotto of the Redemption, West Bend * 5121 Henry Ford Museum, Dearborn * 5123 Air Force Museum, Wright-Patterson AFB, Dayton #1 * 5124 Air Force Museum, Wright-Patterson AFB, Dayton #2 * 5127 New England Covered Bridges * 5128 Independence National Historical Park, Philadelphia * 5131 Pennsylvania Dutch & Amish Country * 5148 Freedom Trail, Boston * 5154 Washington DC * 5155 White House * 5156 Nation's Capitol * 5158 Library of Congress * 5160 Beautiful Washington DC * 5161 Virginia * 5162 Shenandoah National Park * 5163 Mount Vernon * 5164 Arlington National Cemetary * 5168 Natural Bridge * 5169 Beautiful Caverns of Luray * 5170 Car & Carriage Caravan, Luray Caverns * 5171 Skyline Caverns * 5174 Mammoth Cave National Park #1 * 5177 Blue Ridge Parkway * 5179 Lookout Mountain * 5181 Rock City Gardens #1 * 5182 Rock City Gardens #2 * 5193 Bellingrath Gardens, Mobile * 5196 Everglades National Park * 5199 New Orleans * 5201 Florida * 5202 Greater Miami & Miami Beach * 5207 Parrot Jungle #2 * 5210 Sarasota Jungle Gardens * 5216 Scenic USA * 5224 San Juan * 5225 Historic Puerto Rico World Travel & USA * 5227 Grand Tour of Europe * 5230 London * 5233 Paris * 5237 Greece * 5239 Russia * 5241 Holy Land, Israel * 5243 Inside China * 5249 Australia * 5252 Mexico * 5263 Miami Seaquarium #1 * 5265 Florida's Silver Springs * 5267 New York City Tour #2 * 5268 San Diego Zoo #1 * 5269 San Diego Zoo #2 * 5270 San Diego Wild Animal Park * 5273 Yellowstone National Park #2 * 5274 Yellowstone National Park #1 * 5276 Badlands National Park * 5277 Mount Rushmore National Memorial * 5278 California Highlight Tour * 5289 US Spaceport * 5290 Ruby Falls * 5300 Monument Valley, Land of the Navaho * 5301 Brazil * 5304 Yosemite National Park #2 * 5305 Jakarta * 5310 Monterey Peninsula, Carmel to Big Sur * 5311 California Missions * 5314 Grand Canyon #1 * 5315 Grand Canyon #2 * 5317 Sea World Florida #2 * 5318 Sea World California * 5319 Sea World Shows & Animals * 5321 Sea World Florida #1 * 5326 Cypress Gardens Water Ski Show * 5327 London Bridge, Lake Havasu City * 5329 Meramec Caverns, Golden Anniversary Edition * 5331 Holy Land, Israel * 5332 Jerusalem & the Judean Wilderness * 5333 Six Flags Magic Mountain * 5334 Meteor Crater * 5336 Circus World #2 * 5339 Los Angeles & Hollywood California * 5340 San Francisco Tour #1 * 5341 San Francisco Tour #2 * 5344 Universal Studios Tour #1 * 5345 Universal Studios Entertainment Center Tour #2 * 5347 Knott's Berry Farm * 5348 Marineland Palos Verde * 5349 Las Vegas * 5350 Yosemite National Park * 5351 Monticello, Home of Thomas Jefferson * 5352 Niagra Falls * 5353 San Xavier Mission, Tucson * 5354 St. Augugstine & Alligator Farm * 5355 Scotty's Castle, Death Valley National Park/Monument * 5356 Sea World California * 5357 Sea World Shows & Animals * 5358 NASA Spaceport, Kennedy Space Center * 5359 Desert Wild Flowers * 5360 Universal Studios Hollywood 31 * 5362 North Pole, Colorado * 5363 Sea World Florida * 5364 San Antonio * 5365 St. Louis Riverfront * 5366 Switzerland * 5367 Austria * 5368 Holland * 5369 Italy * 5370 France * 5371 England * 5372 Germany * 5373 Sweden * 5374 Lake Louise, Candian Rockies * 5375 Statue of Liberty * 5376 Rome * 5377 Canyon de Chelly on the Navajo Reservation Arizona * 5378 Butchart Gardens * 5379 NHRA Drag Racing * 5380 Universal Studios Hollywood/Entertainment Center Tour #2 * 5382 Sea World California * 5383 Sea World Florida * 5384 Statue of Liberty * 5385 Trans-Canada Highway Ontario to British Columbia Religious * 5386 In the Beginning * 5387 Birth of Jesus * 5388 Parables of Jesus * 5389 Moses & the Plagues of Egypt * 5390 Ste. Anne de Beaupre Science & Nature * 5391 Prehistoric Life * 5392 Birds of the World USA & Canada * 5394 Jasper National Park * 5395 Muir Woods * 5396 Redwood Highway * 5397 Sea World Texas * 5398 Sea World Florida * 5399 Sea World California * 5400 Sea World Shows & Animals World Travel * 5401 Spain * 5402 Pyramids of Egypt * 5404 Easter Story * 5405 Banff National Park, Canadian Rockies * 5406 Sarasota Jungle Gardens * 5408 Great Smoky Mountains National Park * 5410 San Diego Zoo #1 * 5411 San Diego Zoo #2 * 5412 Hawaiian Islands * 5414 Iceland * 5415 Norway * 5416 Inside China * 5417 Mexico * 5418 Australia * 5419 Russia * 5420 Lost Civilizations of Mexico * 5421 Seattle * 5422 Biblical Israel * 5423 Biltmore Estate * 5424 Durango & Silverton Narrow Gauge Railroad * 5425 New England States #1 * 5426 New England States #2 * 5427 Southern States * 5430 Scenic USA * 5431 Mission San Juan Capistrano & other Famous Cal Missions * 5432 Denver & Denver Mountain Parks * 5433 White Sands National Monument * 5435 Scenes from Niagra Falls * 5436 Los Angeles County Natural History Museum * 5437 Newport Mansions * 5438 Six Flags Magic Mountain, Valencia * 5439 Rock City Gardens & Lookout Mountain * 5440 Lookout Mountain * 5441 Ellis Island National Monument * 5442 Ponderosa Ranch, Home of "Bonanza," Lake Tahoe * 5443 Historic Santa Barbara & Santa Barbara Mission * 5444 San Diego Wild Animal Park * 5445 San Francisco Tour #3 * 5446 Apollo Moon Landing * 5447 America's First Steps into Space * 5448 Universal Studios Florida #1 * 5449 Universal Studios Florida #2 * 5450 NSA Convention, Fort Wayne, Indiana 1992 * 5451 Los Angeles Zoo * 5452 Street Rods #1 * 5453 Street Rods #2 * 5454 San Antonio Missions * 5455 Sea World California * 5456 Universal Studios #1 * 5459 Mount St. Helens * 5460 Six Flags Magic Mountain * 5463 Restored Ford's Theater & Lincoln Museum * 5465 Intrepid Sea-Air-Space Museum * 5469 Branson, Missouri * 5470 Graceland Mansion, Memphis * 5471 Castles of Europe * 5472 Air Force Museum, Wright-Patterson AFB, Dayton #1 * 5473 Air Force Museum, Wright-Patterson AFB, Dayton #2 * 5475 Universal Studios #2 * 5476 Spaceport USA * 5477 Across the Sea of Time (IMAX) * 5483 Six Flags Magic Mountain, 1995 * 5486 Hoover Dam & Lake Mead * 5487 Las Vegas * 5488 Portland, City of Roses * 5489 Gateway Arch, Jefferson National Expansion Memorial, St. Louis * 5491 Moses & the Ten Commandments * 5492 Yaeyama Japan * 5493 Okinawa * 5494 Oregon Coast Aquarium * 5495 Civil War * 5497 The Easter Story * 5920 Kennedy Space Center Releases for Canada Showtime & Cartoon Favorites Blister Packs 6000-8999 * 6215 Small Soldiers * 6339 Bear in the Big Blue House * 7000 Garfield * 7006 Bug's Life * 7042 Batman * 7043 More Scenes from ET The Extraterrestial * 7048 Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm * 7053 Bugs Bunny * 7089 Super Heroes * 7091 Bugs Bunny / Road Runner * 7100 Fox & the Hound * 7102 Amazing Spider-Man #2 * 7105 ET The Extraterrestial * 7113 Masters of the Universe #2 * 7114 Jaws 3-D * 7115 Superman III * 7119 Sesame Street Visits the Farm * 7127 Knight Rider * 7130 Inspector Gadget * 7134 Last Starfighter * 7138 Rainbow Brite * 7140 Masters of the Universe #2 * 7141 Transformers * 7148 Hugga Bunch * 7149 Mask * 7151 Centurions * 7152 Barbie & the Rockers * 7170 Dennis the Menace * 7171 Wind in the Willows * 7172 Who Framed Roger Rabbit? * 7177 Beetlejuice * 7180 Indiana jones * 7181 Star Trek: The Next Generation * 7192 Super Mario Brothers * 7195 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * 7196 Dick Tracy * 7197 Beetlejuice * 7197 Fraggle Rock * 7198 Minnie 'n Me * 7199 Bugs Bunny * 7200 Chip 'n Dale in "Rescue Rangers" * 7201 Mickey Mouse Fantasy * 7203 Sesame Street Visits the Zoo * 7204 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * 7205 Tiny Toon Adventures * 7206 Little Mermaid * 7207 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II * 7208 Mickey's World Tour * 7209 Sesame Street Green Earth & Blue Sky * 7211 Beauty & the Beast * 7212 Family Matters * 7214 Hammerman * 7215 Young Indiana Jones Chronicles Special Scenic America (2-Reel Cards) * 8000 Mission San Juan Capistrano See "Other Sizes" for Additional 2-Reel 8000 Series Cards * 31099 Rugrats * 33078 Little Mermaid * 33088 Aladdin * 33092 Snow White * 33093 Cinderella * 33095 Lion King * 34030 Discovery Channel: Bugs into the Insect World * 34031 Discovery Channel - Jungle Creatures * 34032 Discovery Channel - Secrets of Space * 34080 Animals of the World Set 1 * 34081 Animals of the World Set 2 * 34088 Anastasia * 34113 Animals of National Parks * 34142 Dinosaurs * 34164 Sesame Street Games * 34166 Toy Story * 34715 Discovery Channel - Dinosaurs Ancient Giants * 34717 Discovery Channel - On Safari * 34719 Discovery Channel - Creatures of the Deep/Undersea World * 34989 Okinawa & Miyako / Miyako Island Okinawa * 35018 California Highlight Tour * 35020 Sequoia & Kings National Park * 35023 Hearst Castle * 35025 Palm Springs * 35036 Crater Lake National Park * 35043 Mr. Rainier National Park * 35051 Sea World: Wildarctic * 35063 Bryce Canyon National Park * 35064 Zion National Park * 35065 Christmas Story * 35066 Easter Story * 35067 Jesus Christ * 35070 Eskimos of Alaska * 35071 Grand Canyon National Park #3 * 35073 Carlsbad Caverns National Park #1 * 35074 Carlsbad Caverns National Park #2 * 35075 Old-Time Trains Special Edition * 35280 Sea World: Shows and Animals * 35158 Library of Congress and National Archives * 35171 Skyline Caverns Front Royal, Virginia * 35281 Sea World San Diego, California * 35313 Grand Canyon, North Rim * 35314 Grand Canyon National Park #1 * 35315 Grand Canyon National Park #2 * 35335 Scotty's Castle Death Valley * 35339 Los Angeles * 35350 Yosemite National Park * 35371 Historic England * 35395 Muir Woods National Park * 35396 Redwood Highway * 35409 Wishbone * 35414 Sesame Street Elmo's Happiest Day * 35422 Hot Wheels Racing * 35428 Barbie's Prom Date * 35432 CAT Big Construction * 35434 Meteor Crater * 35439 Rock City Gardens Lookout Mountain Tennessee * 35440 Lookout Mountain Tennessee * 35445 San Francisco * 35446 Apollo Moon Landings * 35447 America in Space * 35459 Mt. St. Helens National Monument * 35486 Hoover Dam * 35487 Las Vegas * 35494 Oregon Coast Aquarium * 36030 Monument Valley * 36202 Greenfield Village * 36215 Small Soldiers * 36334 Winnie the Pooh's High Flying Adventure * 36338 Barbie Dolls of the World * 36339 Bear in the Big Blue House * 36343 Rugrats * 36867 Lady and the Tramp * 36868 Tarzan (Disney) * 36869 Pinocchio * 37006 Bug's Life, A * 37008 Mulan * 38016 Toy Story 2 * 38016 Toy Story and Beyond! * 38172 Nation's Capitol * 38215 T-Rex Back to the Cretaceous * 38216 Dinosaur (Disney) * 38218 Discovery Channel: Reptiles Cold-Blooded Creatures * 73142 Times Square 2000 New Year's Eve Celebration 1999-2000 * 73256 Historic Itally * 73354 Maurice Sendak's Little Bear * 73632 Harry Potter & the Sorcerer's Stone Pt 1: Journey to Hogwarts * 73633 Harry Potter & the Sorcerer's Stone Pt 2: The Final Chapters * 73634 Harry Potter & the Sorcerer's Stone Pt 3: Scenes fr Hogwarts Castle * 73644 Rescue Heroes * 73646 Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius * 73647 Lilo & Stitch * 73648 Discovery Channel - Snakes * 73651 Berenstain Bears * 73652 Sesame Street Elmo's World * 73892 Beauty and the Beast * 73901 Hunchback of Notre Dame * 73903 Pocahontas * 73910 The Wild Thornberrys * 73919 Israel * 73920 New York City * 73927 Sharks and Other Dangers of the Deep * 73930 Siegfried & Roy - The Magic Box (IMAX) * 73932 Veggie Tales Are You My Neighbor? * 73933 Digimon: Digital Monsters * 73939 Discovery Channel: Amazing Primates * 73940 Discovery Channel: Survival: Animals and Adaptations * 73941 USA Road Tour * 73942 Conquering Space * 73943 Atlantis The Lost Empire * 73944 Monsters, Inc. * 73947 Graceland Set 2 * 73959 Blue's Clues * 73960 Veggie Tales Larry Boy and the Rumor Weed * 73991 Bob the Builder * 73993 Scooby-Doo! * 73997 Harry Potter Gift Set * 73999 Harry Potter & the Philosopher's Stone * 74338 Disney's Treasure Planet * 74339 Historic China * 75721 Lewis & Clark #1 St. Louis, Wood River to Fort Mandan * 75722 Lewis & Clark #2 Fort Mandan to Lemhi Pass, Cont'l Divide * 75723 Lewis & Clark #3 Shoshone Village to Columbia R/Mt. Hood * 75724 Lewis & Clark #4 Columbia Gorge to Fort Clatsop * * A-1 Wild Animals of the World * A-2 Wild Animals of Africa * A-3 Great Adventure Safari * A-4 Prehistoric Animals * * A 240 Disneyland * A 379 Santa Fe & Albuquerque * A 689 New York * A 797 Library of Congress * A 997 USA * * B 0113 Harry Potter & the Chamber of Secrets * B 0114 Micro-Adventures Bugs * B 0115 Finding Nemo * B 0116 Franklin * B 0117 Walking with Beasts * B 0125 Clifford the Big Red Dog * B 0126 Brother Bear * B 0127 What's Inside - Skeletal Structures * B 0308 Walking with Dinosaurs * B 0692 Bob the Builder Lofty & the Rabbits * * B 041 Puerto Rico * B 065 Brazil * B 101 Casablanca * B 233 Pakistan * B 308 Dornroschen Beauty * B 317 Goldilocks & the Three Bears * B 342 Robin Hood * B 344 Holly Hobbie * B 363 Jungle Book * B 376 Mary Poppins * B 393 James Bond in Live & Let Die * B 400 Bambi * B 420 Little Red Riding Hood * B 421 Three Little Pigs * B 441 De Minimolen Roundabout * B 453 Thunderbirds * B 455 Lucky Luke * B 485 Flipper * B 498 Daktari * B 507 Planet of the Apes / Planet Der Affen * B 511 Tom & Jerry * B 512 Huckleberry Hound * B 513 Top Cat * B 516 Popeye * B 522 Woody Woodpecker * B 528 Mickey Mouse * B 529 Pluto * B 532 101 Dalmations * B 549 Bugs Bunny in "Big Top Bunny" * B 551 Mickey, Donald and Goofy * B 584 Superman * B 612 Wonders of the Deep * B 670 Judo & Karate * B 731 Winnetou * B 901 Seven Wonders of the World * * B 1290 Missouri State Fair Celebrates 100 Years of Fun * B 3491 Dora the Explorer * B 3492 I Spy * B 7887 Civil War Authentic Stereographs 1861-1865 * B 8110 Crazy Horse Memorial * B 8111 Evergreen Aviation Museum * B 8860 Thomas & Friends * B 8862 Spongebob Squarepants * B 8894 Mesa Verde National Park, Colorado * * BA 090 Canada * BA 240 Disneyland * BA 689 New York * BA 997 USA * * BB 011 Mexico * BB 228 Makkah Mukarrama, Holy City of Islam / Mecca Pilgrims * BB 288 Australia * BB 315 Lady and the Tramp * BB 318 Aschenbrodel Cinderella * BB 342 Robin Hood * BB 364 Alice in Wonderland * BB 370 20,000Leagues Under the Sea * BB 372 Peter Pan * BB 374 Guillivers Riesen * BB 376 Mary Poppins * BB 393 JamesBond 007 in Live and Let Die * BB 420 Rotkappchen Red Riding Hood * BB 425 Heidi * BB 451 Sandmannchen Smoky * BB 485 Flipper * BB 487 Bonanza * BB 489 Lassie * BB 498 Daktari * BB 511 Tom & Jerry * BB 512 Huckleberry Hound * BB 513 Hanna-Barbera's Top Cat * BB 523 Walt Disney Figuren * BB 525 Donald Duck * BB 526 El Raton Poderoso Mouse * BB 527 Popeye * BB 529 Pluto * BB 532 Pongo & Perdita * BB 544 Snoopy and Der Rote Baron & the Red Baron * BB 549 Bugs Bunny in Big Top Bunny * BB 551 Donald Dock / Mickey Mouse / Goofy * BB 553 Scooby Doo * BB 559 De Man van Zes Miljoen Million Dollar Man * BB 584 Superman * BB 586 Happy Days * BB 594 Hond Op de Vlucht * BB 731 Winnetou * BB 901 Seven Wonders of the World * * BB series See Other Singles for Blisterpack Single Reels * * BC 002 Athens * BC 020 Greece * BC 115 Monaco * BC 179 Les Vosges * BC 182 Les Pelerins, Lourdes * BC 184 Les Environs de Lourdes * BC 199 Lourdes, Le Calvaire France * BC 203 Lisieux * BC 212 Tour Eiffel * BC 220 Grottes de Betharram * BC 227 Les Chateaux de la Loire * BC 230 France * BC 231 Paris Monuments * BC 236 La Vie de Bernadette * BC 237 Souvenir de Versailles * BC 260 Canary Islands * BC 265 Lisboa * BC 270 Portugal * BC 271 Madeira * BC 309 British Isles * BC 320 Great Britain * BC 343 Ireland * BC 358 Brussels * BC 361 Brugge Belgie * BC 363 Grottes de Hans-sur-Lesse * BC 365 Valle de la Meuse * BC 368 Les Ardennes * BC 369 Meli / Oostende * BC 370 Belgium * BC 380 Echternach & Sure Valley * BC 381 Luxembourg * BC 382 Vianden to Clervaux * BC 386 Traditional Costumes of Holland * BC 388 Amsterdam * BC 396 Natuurpark De Efteling, Kaatsheuvel Holland * BC 400 Holland * BC 470 Deutschland * BC 530 Sweden * BC 532 Jordan * BC 570 Antwerpse Zoo / Zoo D'Anvers * BC 571 Planckendael * BC 680 Yugoslavia * BC 701 Cote D'Ivorie * BC 705 Egypt * BC 713 Tunisie * BC 718 Maroc * BC 733 Sahara * BC 734 Algerie * BC 758 Queen Eliazbeth Visits Nigeria * BC 770 Cote D'Ivoire * BC 771 Ghana * BC 772 Niger * BC 773 Mali * BC 774 Togo * BC 805 Turkey * BC 806 Istanbul * BC 810 Syria * BC 811 Damascus * BC 815 Le Liban (Lebanon) * BC 827 Bayt al Muqaddas * BC 839 Oman * BC 841 El Madina * BC 843 Hajj & Ziarah * BC 845 Karbala * BC 849 Bahrain * BC 850 Iraq * BC 940 Cypress * BC 980 Japan * * BC series See Other Singles for Blisterpack Single Reels * * BD 105 Laurel & Hardy * BD 117 Butterflies * BD 118 Secrets of the Sea * BD 123 Der Kleine Daumling * BD 127 Safari in Africa * BD 130 Aladdin * BD 131 Womblerne * BD 135 Black Beauty * BD 148 Bozo * BD 150 Mondbasis Alpha * BD 151 Birds of Europe * BD 162 Mr. Men * BD 165 Casimir, Detective * BD 166 Gedion * BD 167 Nounours * BD 168 Paddington Bear * BD 169 de Bereboot * BD 170 Suske en Wiske * BD 171 Casimir, Comme Couturier * BD 174 Famous Five, The * BD 175 Goldorak * BD 178 Dusty * BD 179 Kenny Everett's Captain Kremmen * BD 181 Water Babies * BD 183 Doctor Snuggles * BD 184 Perishers * BD 185 Worzel Gummidge * BD 186 Battle of the Planets * BD 187 Dr. Who in "Full Circle" * BD 188 Dick Turpin * BD 189 Flying Kiwi, The * BD 190 Larry the Lamb * BD 191 Sooty * BD 193 Les Malheurs De Sophie * BD 194 The Smuggler * BD 196 Royal Family * BD 197 Munch Bunch * BD 199 Adam & the Ants * BD 201 Candy-Candy * BD 205 Morph * BD 206 Tiswas * BD 209 Circus Bassie en Adriaan * BD 210 the Royal Wedding London July 29, 1981 * BD 211 Le Village dans les Nuages * BD 212 Button Moon * BD 214 Danger Mouse * BD 215 Willo the Wasp Halloween * BD 216 Doctor Who in "Castrovalva" * BD 217 Metal Mickey * BD 218 Postman Pat * BD 219 Er Was Eens… De Ruimte (Belgium) * BD 220 Pumuckl * BD 222 British Animals of Field & Woodland * BD 247 Steam Trains, Railway Museum at York * * BD series See Other Singles for Blisterpack Single Reels * * BH 011 Amazing Spider-Man * BH 026 Rescuers * * BJ 011 M*A*S*H * BJ 012 De Pink Panther * BJ 013 Fonz, The * BJ 029 Mickey Mouse * BJ 078 Superman: The Motion Picture * * BK 026 Meet Jim Henson's Muppets * BK 027 Muppet Movie * BK 035 Black Hole * BK 036 Fantastic Four * BK 067 Mork & Mindy * BK 068 Moonraker * * BL 014 CHiPS * BL 015 Buck Rogers * BL 029 Fox & the Hound * * BM 007 Great Muppet Caper * BM 009 Dark Crystal * BM 019 Dukes of Hazzard * BM 037 Tron * * BN 001 De Vliegende Smurf * BN 003 Annie * BN 007 ET the Extra-Terrestrial * * C-1 Ultra Man * * C 002 Athens * C 020 Greece * C 094 Malta * C 115 Principality of Monaco * C 199 Lourdes, le Calvaire * C 220 Grottes de Betharram * C 250 Espana * C 260 Islas Canarias * C 270 Portugal * C 310 Channel Islands * C 313 English Lakes * C 320 Great Britain & Northern Ireland * C 321 London * C 343 Ireland * C 363 Les grottes de Han sur Lesse * C 370 Belgium * C 375 Bokrijk * C 381 Grand Duche de Luxembourg * C 386 Traditional Costumes of Holland * C 396 De Efteling, Kaatsheuvel * C 400 Holland * C 470 Deutschland * C 480 Denmark * C 500 Norway * C 530 Sweden * C 573 Walabi Parc D'Attraction / Attraktiepark * C 680 Yugoslavia * C 705 Egypt * C 713 Tunisie * C 719 Maroc * C 733 Sahara * C 734 Algerie * C 758 Queen Elizabeth Visits Nigeria * C 770 Cote d'Ivorie * C 771 Ghana * C 773 Mali * C 774 Togo * C 805 Turkey * C 810 Syria * C 815 Liban Lebanon * C 838 Yemen * C 839 Oman * C 841 El Madina * C 843 Hajj & Ziarah * C 845 Karbala * C 846 Kuwait * C 847 United Arab Emirates * C 849 Bahrain * C 850 Iraq * C 880 India * C 889 Sri Lanka * C 915 Thailand * C 924 Singapore * C 940 Cypress * C 950 Indonesia * C 970 Hong Kong * C 980 Japan * * C 3220 Batman * C 4625 Atomic Tests in 3D * C 6288 Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (comes with Model O viewer) * C 6291 The Wiggles * C 6292 Fairly Odd Parents! * C 6293 Yu-Gi-Oh! * C 7154 Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * C 7155 The Incredibles * C 7157 Finding Nemo * C 7163 Disney Princess Cinderella * C 7166 Disney Princess Beauty and the Beast * C 7186 Extreme 3D Bikes, Blades & Boards * C 7175 Fairly Odd Parents! * C 7178 Batman * C 7179 I Spy * C 7182 Sharks and other Dangers of the Deep * C 7183 Walking with Dinosaurs * * CR 395 Holland: Made in Europe (92 Seville World's Fair - Holland Pavilion) * * D-1 Mickey Mouse * D-2 Mickey Mouse Jubilee * D-3 Donald Duck * D-4 Pluto * D-5 Snow White * D-6 Cinderella * D-7 Sleeping Beauty * D-8 Bambi * D-9 Dumbo * D-10 Peter Pan * D-11 Winnie the Pooh * D-12 101 Dalmations * D-13 Pinocchio, Lady & the Tramp, Snow White * D-14 Disney on Parade * D-15 Disneyland: Fantasyland * D-16 Disneyland: Frontierland * D-17 Disneyland: Adventureland * D-18 Disneyland: Main Street USA * * D 105 Laurel & Hardy * D 107 Hansel & Gretel * D 111 Wilde Tierein Afrika * D 113 Pippi Longstocking * D 114 Jet Fighters * D 117 Butterflies * D 118 Secrets of the Sea * D 122 Emil * D 123 Tom Thumb * D 130 Aladdin & His Wonderful Lamp * D 131 Wombles * D 135 Black Beauty * D 149 Knikkie * D 149 Noddy Goes to Toyland * D 150 Space: 1999 * D 183 Dr. Snuggles * D 187 Dr. Who in "Full Circle" * D 189 Flying Kiwi * D 196 Royal Family UK * D 198 Ulysses 31, The Lost Planet * D 199 Adam & the Ants * D 210 Royal Wedding, London, July 29, 1981 * D 215 Willo the Wisp * D 217 Metal Mickey * D 222 British Animals of Field & Woodland * D 223 Smurfs * D 224 Victor & Maria * D 226 Portland Bill * D 227 Football (Soccer) * D 228 Epcot Center Future World * D 229 Super Ted * D 230 Terrahawks * D 231 Wind in the Willows * D 234 Pony Riding * D 235 Aircraft * D 236 Birds, Bees & Butterflies * D 238 Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * D 239 Bananaman * D 240 Roland Rat Superstar & Friends * D 241 Tennis with Jo Durie * D 242 Tripods, The * D 243 Telechat * D 244 Dempsey & Makepeace * D 245 Family Ness * D 246 Smurfs * D 247 Steam Trains, Railway Museum at York * D 249 Nils Holgersson * D 256 Tale of Peter Rabbitt * D 258 Fabeltjes Krant * D 261 Jimbo & the Jet Set * D 263 Thomas the Tank Engine * D 264 Care Bears * D 266 Orm & Cheep * D 270 Shoe People * D 271 Foofur * D 272 Bravestarr * D 276 Star Street * D 281 Hanna-Barbera Flintstones / Scooby Doo / Yogi Bear * D 282 Stingray * * G 4456 Mucha Lucha * G 5759 Justice League * G 6274 Shrek 2 * * H 21 Disney World: Main Street USA * H 25 Disney World: Fantasyland * * H 0700 Koala Brothers * H 0701 Pooh's Heffalump Movie * H 0702 Robots * H 0704 Teen Titans * H 3453 Krypto the Superdog * H 3454 Winx Club * H 3455 Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * H 4646 All Grown Up * H 4623 Strawberry Shortcake * H 4824 Care Bears * H 7336 Chicken Little * H 7337 Batman Begins * * J 4 Busch Gardens Tampa #1 * J 5 Busch Gardens Tampa #2 * J 6 Busch Gardens, Animals & Birds * J 012 Pink Panther * * K 2 Disneyland: Frontierland * K 10 Disney Laugh 'n Learn #5: Fun with Numbers * K 11 Disney Laugh 'n Learn #6: Measure with Metrics * K 026 Muppets * K 027 Muppet Movie * K 69 Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs * * L 014 CHiPs * L17 Dukes of Hazzard * * M 3 Humpty Dumpty * M 8 Disney World: Liberty Square * M 15 Sesame Street: Shapes & Colors * M 36 Era of the Space Shuttle * M 37 Tron * M 38 Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * * M-1 Alice in Wonderland * M-2 Wizard of Oz * M-3 Mother Goose Rhymes * * N 1 Flying Smurf * N 2 Traveling Smurf * N 3 Annie * N 7 ET the Extra-Terrestrial * * T-1 Tokyo Disneyland: General Scenes 004-845 * T-2 Tokyo Disneyland: Fantasyland 004-848 * T-3 Tokyo Disneyland: Adventureland 004-851 * * V-1 Japanese Bullet Train * V-2 Steam Trains * V-3 Japanese Police Cars and Fire Trucks * V-4 Working Vehicles Number Unknown * Ghostbusters II * Mall of America * Sesame Street Games * Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries New But Number Unknown * Dora the Explorer * New Bob the Builder * Home on the Range